Las Heridas Por Sanar
by linwe viper emily nolatari
Summary: Secuela de "Los Secretos del Corazón" Despues de lo que hizo, adonde fue que se marcho Kenji y que ha sido de el?
1. Chapter 1

Lo prometido es deuda.

Esta es la secuela de Los Secretos de Corazón.

Frío.

Ya ni se acordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que sintio calor.

El clima en este lugar no tenía clemencia.

Debería de molestarme, pero de una extraña manera, este frío me cosolaba. Sería porque desde hace muchisimo tiempo que parece que estuviera entumido sentimetalmente?

Sea lo que sea, aqui he encontrado un poco de consuelo.

He aprendido a ver la vida de otra manera.

Ya ni recuerdo como fue que llegue aqui.

Pero eso no importa, aqui estoy ahora.

"Alexei, ya se esta llegando la hora de que abramos, vete a tu cuarto ya!" le dijo una mujer.

"Si ya voy." Le contesto.

Llegue aqui queriendo olvidar, pero olvidar me es imposible.

Mis cicatrices no han sanado, ni sanarán.

Mi corazón no me deja olvidar.

Yo se lo que tengo que hacer, pero todavía soy muy debil para enfrentar a todos los que heri en el pasado.

Quiero aprender a amar, quiero ser feliz, pero en realidad alguien como yo se merece ser feliz? Despues de lo que hice, merezco una segunda oportunidad?

Jamas pense tener este cargo de conciencia, pero despues de tener la mente en blanco, pude ver mi error.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Y eso que es?'

'Que te parece que sea? Un jovencito.' contesto una joven.

'Donde lo encontraste Sashenka?'

'En un callejón, me dio tanta lastima con el pobre que decidi traerlo aqui.' Contesto la muchacha llamada Sashenka.

'Pero que lindo es!' exclamo la primera joven.

'Kharenka, calmate, este no va a ser uno de nuestros clientes.' Exclamo Sashenka.

'Parece que no es del area. Mira ese lindo cabello rojo.' Dijo otra de las chicas.

Alcanzaba a oír voces, pero no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo.

Sentía calor, y una mano que acariciaba su rostro.

'Mira, parece que despierta!'

Al despertar, se encontro ocho pares de ojos viendolo. Eran un grupo de mujeres jovenes que estaban a su alrededor.

'Te sientes bien, tienes hambre?'

Le estaban preguntando algo, pero no sabía que.

'Idiota, no te entiende!' dijo una de las chicas dandole un coscorrón a la otra.

'Ya!' exclamo Sashenka.

Se les quedaba viendo con cierta curiosidad, adonde fue que se metio? No era ningún idiota y sabía muy bien que estaba en un burdel, pero como se iba a salir de eso?

Empezo a pararse del sillón en que se encontraba, pero un par de manos lo detuvierón.

La chica sacudio la cabeza.

No lo iban a dejar ir tan facilmente.

'Yo soy Sashenka..' le dijo ella apuntandose a si misma. "…Y ellas son, Kharenka, Anna y Ninushka.' Acabo la chica apuntando a las demas ahi presentes.

Aunque lo unico que entendio fuerón sus nombres, y aunque no le importaran un bledo, de todas formas decidio darles su nombre.

'Kenji.' Dijo.

'Ay que bonito nombre.' Exclamo Kharenka.

'Se quedara aqui.' Dijo Sashenka.

'Pero Sashenka, sera una buena idea, mira, trae un arma.' Dijo una chica de aspecto timido.

'Ninushka, no me vas a decir que le tienes miedo a un niño con una espada? Hemos visto cosas peores.' Le contesto Sashenka asperamente.

'Si perdona Sashenka." Contesto Ninushka.

'Tiene razón Ninushka, Sashenka. Un hombre viviedo en esta casa nos puede atraer problemas inecesarios.' Le dijo la mayor de las mujeres.

'Anna, dificilmente se le puede llamar un hombre a este niño, ademas, no lo puedo tirar a la calle asi nomas.'

'Sashenka, yo se que esta es tu casa y eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero no se te hace que te estas apresurando?'le pregunto Anna.

'Mira, esperaremos unos días, despues de que se recupere un poco, si se quiere marchar, las puertas estan abiertas.'

Sabía que estaban hablando de el, y le molestaba no entenderles.

Decidi que si no querían que me marchara, jugaría su juego por un tiempo, mientras me ponía de pie otra vez, y despues me marcharía.

Pero mis planes no salierón justo como lo había pensado.

Pronto yo me converti en su mascota, y ellas se convirtierón en mi familia, aprendi a hablar el idioma y entender como era su vida.

No era nada facil. Tenía que matenerme fuera de la vista durante las horas de trabajo, y en la mañana yo era el unico levantado, ellas descansando de la noche anterior. Yo me encargaba de cocinar, limpiar, ir de al mandado, de la vida de día yo era el que sabía.

'Sabes, aunque me guste tu nombre, no te gustaría cambiartelo por un nombre ruso?' le pregunto un buen día Kharenka.

'No me importa, cambiamelo si quieres.' Fue su respuesta.

'Eres tan frío por algo que paso en tu infancia, por eso creo que no te importa perder tu nombre verdad?'

'Eso a ti no te importa, dime que nombre me quieres llamar y deja de preguntar cosas que no vienen al caso!'

'Tengo razón, estas aqui porque quieres olvidar algo, pero escogiste un muy mal lugar para olvidar. Aqui, en este mundo no existe la felicidad, y si eso es lo que buscas, estas perdido.'

'No busco felicidad, no busco nada, paz, yo se que no me merezco nada, asi que lo unico que quiero es olvidar, aunque eso tambien es solo un lejano sueño.'

'Entonces empezaremos por cambiarte el nombre, que mas te da como te llames ó no? Si uqieres olvidar por lo menos un poco, ser llamado por el nombre que escogierón tus padres lo ha de hacer mas dificil.'

'Ya deja de hablar y dime que nombre te gustaría ponerme, a mi no me importa.'

'Tanto odias tu vida anterior?'

'No se que es lo que sienta, puede que no sea odio, pero si tengo resentimientos, aunque no se a quien dirigir ese resentimiento. Pense que era mi padre, pero luego descubri que era a mi madre a la que resentía, pero despues de estar meses alejado de ella, ya no se a quien odiar.'

'Ahi hay que dejar las cosas. Para que abrir una puerta que no queremos abrir?. En realidad no quiero saber que fue lo que hiciste para correr de donde sea que vienes, porque al decirme, esa puerta se abrira y solo causara sufrimientos despues, asi que solo te cambiare el nombre, no me interesa saber la historia detras de 'Kenji' de ahora en adelante seras 'Alexei' y no tendras un pasado.'

'Alexei, suena bien, y tambien me gusta eso de no tener un pasado.'

'Lo sabía, nadie aqui quiere dejar a nadie entrar en su corazón, es muy doloroso dejar a otros ver tu debilidad y que despues lo usen en tu contra.'

'Kharenka, no se te hace tarde?'

'Tienes razón, he hablado demasiado, creo que he dejado ver mucho mas de lo que me hubiera gustado.'

'Si, la mitad de lo que me dijiste fue inecesario, pero por lo menos se que alguien me entiende.'

'Tengo miedo descubrir lo que ya se, por tengo la impression de que tu y yo somos mas similares de lo que quisiera.'

'Entonces para que seguir con lo mismo, siguamos protegiendonos detras de esa pared invisible, solo dejando ver muy poco de todo lo que cargamos dentro y asi poder sobrevivir.'

'Si sobrevivir, eso es lo unico que importa. Bueno ya sabes Alexei, mantente fuera de la vista.'

'Lo se. Me dormire temprano que mañana me toca ir al mercado.'

No se que era lo que Kharenka escondía, pero de todas las chicas ella era la mas exuberante, pero tambien la mas fría conmigo. Me daba la impression de que yo le causaba miedo en cierta manera.

Ese día, el día que deje de ser 'Kenji' para convertirme en 'Alexei' pense que como había dicho Kharenka, se me iba a facilitar olvidar, pero eso no sucedio. Aunque haya matado a 'Kenji' Alexei mantenía todas las memorias, las culpas, los pecados de 'Kenji' y Alexei seguía teneindo un pasado, un presente, pero su futuro era incierto.

Ok, Kenji acabo en Rusia, no se por que pero ahi acabo. El porque nadie dice que parece extranjero por sus facciones es porque en anime aunque sean japoneses, americanos, europeos, ó lo que sea, todos los personajes tienen los mismos rasgos, asi que como son personajes de anime, Kenji no 'parece' japones aunque lo sea.


	2. Chapter 2

Con sus veinticinco años cumplidos, Sashenka era una mujer exitosa.

Eso no quería decir que por eso su vida era facil.

Nada que ver, la vida que llevaba era una vida llena de privaciones y desprecios.

La razón por la que dedico su vida a la prostitución no tenía nada que ver con querer romper con las ataduras de la sociedad. Ojala y fuese algo tan trivial, ojala hubiera tenido la oportunidad de poder decidir lo que quería de esta vida, pero su realidad era otra.

La de ella era una realidad muy cruel, pero no tan fuera de lo común. Diario ocurrían casos como el de ella, diario.

Sashenka era una joven muy triste.

Todas las chicas en su burdel eran un caso triste tras otro, pero Sashenka trataba de hacerles su vida un poco mas pasadera.

Ella era una buena mujer. No mantenía el burdel por avaricia, si no que era una forma de hacer dinero y sobrevivir. No abusaba de las otras chicas, ni las mantenía ahi en su contra, no les quitaba lo que ganaban con el sudor de su frente.

El burdel de Sashenka era muy popular, no solo entre los hombres, pero entre las mismas cortesanas que quisieran trabajar con ella.

Sashenka quisiera poder ayudarlas a todas, pero comprar la libertad de una prostituta era muy caro, y no podia.

Aunque no haya querido acercarse a ellas, no lo pudo evitar. Despues de vivir con ellas por un tiempo se le metierón entre uña y carne, y no podia ignorar su desgracia.

Las veía noche a noche arreglarse para antender a sus clientes, y las veía acabadas por la mañana.

No se podia imaginar como era que tenían las energías para seguir noche a noche.

Un día se le ocurrio preguntarle a Sashekna por qué decidio dedicaarse a esta vida tan matada habiendo tantas otras cosas que poder hacer.

Sashenka no estaba muy feliz con esa pregunta, no le gustaba hablar de eso, ademas a ningún hombre le importaba el por qué de su situación.

'No tem etas en cosas que no te incumbent." Le contesto tajantemente.

Sentía una leve conexión con el chico, pero ni el tenía el derecho de preguntarle eso.

'Perdón por mi impertinencia. Kharenka me lo había dicho ya, y tiene razón, mejor llevemos la fiesta en paz.'

"Que te dijo Kharenka?'

'Que debemos de dejar ciertas puertas cerradas porque si mostramos nuestras debilidades alguien las puede usar en nuestra contra.'

'Kharenka tiene razón, pero no se si estoy en acuerdo con eso. Vivir asi es muy solitario.'

Kenji vio en ese momento no a la Sashenka lider de las otras chicas, pero a la Sashenka sola y debil que era en realidad.

'Sabes…" empezo a decirle el, pero no sabía como continuar. No estaba acostumbrado a consolar a nadie, ni mucho menos tenía experencia con las mujeres.

'Que sucede?'

Desde que comenzo a vivir con ellas poco a poco su corazón antes lleno de ira y soledad empezo a latir lentamente y dejo ver las cosas mas claras. Sashenka notaba como el muchacho lleno de ira que encontro se estaba convirtiendo en alguien digno de vivir como persona, y no encarcelado en su propia furia.

'No se como decirlo sin parecer un complete idiota.'

'Solo dilo, que pareces un idiota asi como estas.'

'Se que estas sola, pero no entiendo por qué si tienes a todas las chicas y se cuanto te quieren. Por qué no hablas con ellas?'

Sashenka sonrio. Si que había cambiando. Al principio tenían dificultad de sacarle la hora del día, y ahora hasta le trataba de dar consejos.

'Ellas tienen sus propios temores y preocupaciones para que yo les de mas de que preocuparse. Yo soy su sosten, si yo me caigo, no hay quien las levante a ellas.'

'Y Anna?'

'Anna es la mas centrada, la menos tragica, pero tampoco quisiera molestarla a ella.'

'Sashenka, estar solo es….es triste…nunca tuve amigos, me dedique a empujar a todos los que se me acercaran, especialmente a las mujeres, todo por algo que paso en mi infancia. Siempre estaba enojado, todavía siento ese coraje dentor de mi, pero gracias a ustedes lo he podido controlar un poco. Habla con ella, son tus amigas ó no?'

Las lagrimas se le desbordarón por las mejillas.

El niño tenía razón, ellas eran sus amigas, y si estaba sola, aunque siempre estuviera con ellas.

"Si….si no tienes con quien hablar…puedes hablar conmigo." Le dijo en sun susurro. "Me…me voy a mi recamara."

Y casi sale corriendo de ahi. Se sentía avergonzado. Había abierto esa puerta que mantuvo cerrada toda la vida y se sentía mas vulnerable que nunca. Estaba aterrado.

Sashenka bajo las escaleras con los ojos hincahados de llorar.

"Sashenka que te sucede!?" le preguntarón preocupadas todas.

"No es nada, es solo que Alexei me abrio los ojos a una realidad que estaba ignorando."

"Que te hizo ese niñito!?"

"Nada malo, solo que me hizo comprender lo mucho que las aprecio a ustedes."

"Sashenka, no crees que te estas acercando mucho a ese muchacho? Ya no es un niño." Le dijo Anna.

"Anna, no es nada de lo que estas pensando, sabes muy bien que yo se muy bien que no me debo involucrar, ademas, para mi el sigue siendo un niño."

"Solo te lo recordaba Ahora que fue lo que decías?"

"Que debemos ser mas unidas, debemos contarnos lo que nos sucede, por que aveces siento como que somos unas extrañas viviendo bajo un mismo techo."

"Eso no es cieto! Sashenka, nosotras te amamos, si no fuese por ti, donde estuvieramos?" exclamo Kharenka.

"Gracias por su aprecio, pero en realida que he hecho yo por ustedes?"

"Mucho! Nos has hecho la vida mas pasadera."

Gracias. Gracias.

Sashenka no entendía por qué la apreciaban tanto, pero estaba feliz de saberse amada por sus compañeras.


	3. Chapter 3

Seguire con esta historia, la he sacado tan lentamente porque no he tenido mucho exito con ella, pero si seguire esporadicamente con ella, asi que echen un ojo de vez en cuando.

Kenji estaba acostado, viendo las estrellas por la ventana de su habitación.

Era en estos momentos cuando sus sentimientos de culpa se apoderaban de el.

Sabía que no podia negar su pasado para siempre, pero todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para volver a enfrentar a los que dejo atras.

De repente se oyo un leve toquido en la puerta y una pequeña voz que lo llamaba.

"Alexei?"

"Entra."

Era Sashenka.

"Que se te ofrece Sashenka? No es tarde para ti?" le pregunto al la chica.

Sashenka no le contesto de immediate, solo se encamino hacia su cama y se sento en una esquina de ella muy seria.

"Esta bien, hoy decidi no trabajar y me excuse temprano." le dijo ella sin voltear a verlo.

"Que se te ofrece?"

"Se que estoy invadiendo tu privacidad y que estoy abusando de tu canfianza…pero.."

"Esta bien, yo tuve la culpa, yo te dije que podías hablar conmigo aunqe no se que bien te haga hacer eso. Yo no se como consolar a nadie, no se no como tratar a la gente, pero si te quieres arriesgar aqui estoy."

Sashenka sonrio levemente. Alomejor esta no era una buena idea, Alexei era todavía un niño y no estaba segura de contarle su triste historia a el.

"Tienes algo en mente?" Kenji interrumpio sus pensamientos.

"Solo recordaba..cuando me preguntaste el por qué decidi convertirme en prostitute estaba algo enojada, pero al mismo tiempo estaba alagada. Nunca antes nadie se había preocupado por saber por qué decidi vender mi cuerpo pero tampoco es algo de lo que me guste hablar."

"Si no me lo quieres contar no te estoy forzando."

A Sashenka casi le salen las ganas de reír. Alexei todavía era un niño impaciente que hace algunas horas había salido corriendo al decirle que podia hablar con el y ahora estaba molesto por su interupción.

"No, te lo cantare. Todo empezo…." Sashenka volvio al lugar de su infancia, al lugar donde su vida tomo un giro inesperado, y al lugar de donde salio deshonrada.

"Creo que tendría catorce ó quince años, mi madre había muerto hace años y mi padre era un bebedor empedernido. Yo era la mayor de seis hermanos y era mi responsabildad cuidar de ellos. En fin, aunque mi vida era dura, era feliz. Mi padre, aunque tomador era un buen hombre, y en una de esas me consiguio un esposo. El era el hijo del panadero, no era nadie muy rico, pero con el suficiente dinero para vivir y yo estaba feliz. Siempre había estado enamorada de el, pero en una noche la fantasia acabo. Salía de mi trabajo como aprendiz de la modista cuando fui atacada por unos hombres; en un segundo me quitarón todo, perdi la oportunidad de casarme bien, perdi el respeto de mi padre y consegui la furia de todo el pueblo. Me tachaban de facil, que yo provoque mi ataque, y no oude mas. Sali corriendo de ese lugar como una criminal y acabe pasando hambre, humillaciones y demas en las calles de esta cuidad. Cuando por fin me pude poner de pie descubri que el unico oficio que podia ejercer era el de prostitute y sin niguna otra opción y muriendome de hambre acepte. Despues de todo, yo ya no valía nada."

Sasheka no llaraba al recorder aquello, pero si estaba muy quieta en esa esquina de la cama, y aunque ahi estaba, a Kenji le parecía como que si estaba muy lejos.

"No se que decirte…tu vida ha sido dificil…en comparación yo he sido un niño malcriado."

"No." Sashenka se volteo a verlo. "No puedes comparar tu vida con la mía, nuestras situaciones son distintas, pero no por eso tu vida deja de ser menos tragica ó dificil. Sabes, desde que sali de ese lugar no he vuelto a saber de mi familia, y no se si viven o mueren."

Fue en ese preciso momento que Kenji decidio lo que tenía que hacer. Ahi estaba en su cama una chica que añoraba ver a su familia y el que le huía. Sabía que iba a ser dificil, pero lo tenía que hacer.

"Los quieres volver a ver?"

"No lo se. Me gustaría saber que fue de ellos, pero mi precencia los avergonzaría y puede que destruya cualquier oportunidad qur tengan mis hermanas menores en casarse si se sabe que yo soy una prostituta."

"Eso es una estupides. A quien le importa que seas lo que seas, eres su hermana y tu los mantuviste por el tiempo que viviste con ellos. Gracias a todas ustedes he aprendido que hay mas de la vida que odio y coraje."

"Sabes estoy segura que detras de toda esa hostilidad hay un niño de buen corazón."

"No soy un santo. Estas manos han sido manchadas de la sangre de un inocente."

"Y quienes somos nosotras para juzgarte? Tus razones tendrías para hacer lo que hiciste."

"No, no hubo razón alguna. Estaba ciego, era un niño estupido que tenía una vision del amor equivocada."

Sashenka rio una risita seca. "Hmph el amor. Quien sabe en realidad lo que es el amor? Puede que pensemos que lo conocemos pero el amor es evasivo."

"Sashenka yo pense que le hacía un bien a mi madre deshacerme de un padre al que siempre odie por saber que el no amaba a mi madre, pero al final del día despues de verme manchado por la sagre de el entendi que mi rancor no era hacia el sino hacia mi madre que me sofocaba con su amor."

"Yo me imagino quer el amor de madre es el mas grande amor que pueda existir, que fue lo que hizo tu madre tan mal que llegast a reprocharle ese amor?"

"Mi madre es del tipo de personas que aman demasiado. Era del tipo que jamas me dijo que no a nada, que siempre me dejo hacer lo que quisiera por no lastimarme pero que al mismo tiempo no se daba cuenta de que yo ya no era un niño al que debía proteger y seguía tratandome igual que cuando tenía cinco años. No quería dejarme volar con mis propias alas y eso me enfurecía, pero decide ignorer eso y echarle toda la culpa a mi padre. Se me hizo mas facil odiarlo a el que sentir rancor por ella."

"Tu madre parece ser un tipo de mujer que pocasvecesse encuentran. Es una buena mujer que se l olvido que aunque tu fueras su hijo tu tenías tu vida aparte."

"Le dije muchas cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento, so se si algún día ella podra perdonarme, pero no deseo su perdón, lo entendere si me odia, yo le hize mucho daño, tanto que no se si viva. Pudo haberse matado del dolor que le cause."

"A lo que me dices tu madre parece ser una mujer excepcional. No creo que haya muerto y estoy segura de que ella te perdonara."

"Gracias."

"Por que tenías tanto rencor contra tu padre?"

"Como ya te lo dije antes, tenía una idea equivocada del amor y el matrimonio. Pensaba ilusamente que la gente se casaba y tenía hijos por amor, pero descubri que eso no es necesariamente cierto y que aunque no haya amor se aprende a querer a la otra persona y a vivir felices el uno con el otro. Mi padre se caso con mi madre sin amarla pero aprendio a convivir con ella lo suficiente para vivir a gusto con ella y hacerla feliz, lo que yo no entendía y siempre espere ver que el la hiciera llorar, pero eso nunca paso. El siempre puso los sentimientos de los demas antes de los de el, y vivio por años con las alas cortadas a su lado. Mi padre fue durante la revolución el sicario del gobierno mas prolifico y mi madre nunca ha matado ni a una mosca. Vez la diferencia tan garrafal? Ella nunca pudo entender ese pasado tan sangriento por mas que halla querido y eso siempre los iba a matener alejados."

"Tienes razón. Como puedes amar a alguien sin entender a la otra persona totalmente? Pero creo que tu mamá trato lo mas que pudo por verse cara a cara con tu padre y eso es admirable."

"Sea lo que sea yo hice algo muy mal que jamas podre pagar."

"Sabes no eres el unico. Aqui hay alguien que tambien ha manchado sus manos de sangre." Le dijo Sashenka.

En cierta forma Kenji ya lo sospechaba y estaba casi seguro de saber quien era la chica pero no indigo mas en el tema.

La noche se había pasado y las estrallas se iban desapareciendo lentamente para dejar al sol brillar.

"Ha sido una larga noche, te dejo para que duermas que no has de estar acostumbrado a pasar toda la noche en vela."

"Buenas noches Sashenka." Le dijo ya medio dormido.

Sashenka se volteo a ver la figura de aquel niño y se dio cunta por primera vez que ya no era un niño.

Salio del cuanto sin hacer ruido.


	4. Chapter 4

Dije que esto iba a ser esporadico, pero espero seguir adelante con esta historia mas seguido, porque en realidad si la quiero acabar. bueno ojala y la disfruten. gracias por sus reviews.

"Sashenka que haces saliendo del cuarto de ese niño!?" le reclamo Anna al verla bajar las escalears muy temprano en la mañana.

"Anna, antes de que me regañes no creas que fui a su cuarto para nada de eso. Solo hablamos del pasado."

Anna la miro sospechosamente. "Sashenka, puede que ya no sea tan joven como cuando lo encontraste, pero de todas formas tendra algunos 17 años." le advirtio Anna.

"Anna, yo se que tengo 25 años y no estoy buscando nada con Alexei."

"Sashenka, no soy nadie para decirte como vivir tu vida, pero si te puedo aconsejar algo, si ya abriste esa puerta, no te dejes llevar por algo mas. Alexei sigue siendo un niño aunque ya no lo parezca."

Sashenka sonrio tristemente, "Anna, eso jamas va a suceder."

Anna la volvio a ver con sospecha, "Eso espero." Murmuro alejandose de la muchacha.

Los días pasaban igual que siempre, al menos asi parecía, pero algo por dentro estaba combiando. Desde aquella noche Sashenka empezaba a ver a Alexei de otra manera.

Sabía que lo que Anna le había dicho tenía algo de razón, no debía de enamorarse por varias razones, una de ellas siendo que Kenji era 8 años menor y la otra era ella era un prostituta.

Nadie notaba las pequeñas diferencias en Sashenka, nadie mas que Anna quien se preocupaba por la chica.

"Alexei, puedo hablar contigo un momento." Anna lo detuvo un buen día mientras el iba al mercado.

"Que se te ofrece Anna?" De todas las chicas, Anna era la mas austera con el.

"Voy contigo al mercado y en camino hablamos."

Por un rato Anna no dijo palabra alguna mientras caminaban al mercado y cuando por fin hablo lo que dijo sorprendio a Kenji.

"Alexei entiendo que vienes de dios sabe donde y que escondes un pasado, pero no crees que ya es tiempo de volver a casa y resolver tus cosas?"

Por un momento no pudo articular palabra alguna. "S..si he estado pensando y si, creo que ya es tiempo de regresar." contesto el joven en voz debil.

Por un momento Anna sintio remordimiento de recordarle algo que era obvio el no quería recordar y decirle que regresara a arreglar lo que había dejado atras, pero sabía que por el bien de Sashenka y el bien de le debía hacerlo.

"Mira Alexei, no es nada personal, pero no quiero ver a Sashenka sufrir otra vez." le aseguro al chico.

"No se que tenga que ver Sashenka en todo esto, pero la aprecio y no quiero ser yo la causa de ningún sufrimiento, ni de Sashenka ni de las otras."

"Lo sabía, todavía eres un niño." Dijo Anna amargamente, "Pero agradesco que pienses en ellas y en no querer que sufran."

Kenji no entendio muy bien el comentario de Anna sobre que el era todavía un niño. En algúna otra ocasión se hubiera enfurecido ante tal comentario, pero en estos días el mejor que nadie sabía que todavía era un niño.

Durante el resto del camino del mercado a casa ya no dijeron nada, las palabras de Anna resonaban en su cabeza.

No había estado mintiendo cuando le dijo a Anna que creía que ya era hora de regresar a Tokyo y resolver todo lo que había dejado atras.No había estado mintiendo, pero eso no quería decir qeu estaba preparado para hacerlo.

"Esto si que es raro." Dijo Kharenka al ver a Anna y Kenji entrar juntos a la casa.

"Que tiene de raro, solo paso que el y yo ibamos saliendo hacia el mercado al mismo tiempo." le contesto Anna tajenatemente.

"Pero Anna, tu nunca vaz al mercado, para eso esta Alexei." Kharenka dijo con una voz de sospecha.

"Deja de querer ver cosas que no son, Kharenka." le contesto Anna con voz de advertencia. "Necesitaba comprar cosas privadas."

Kharenka ya no indago mas, ni bromeando. Cuando Anna se enojaba era mejor dejar la fiesta en paz.

Kharenka no era tan perspicaz cuando se trataba de Sashenka, pero si se daba cuenta de que Anna se traía algo entre manos. Sashenka se desaparecía mas seguido por las noches, cancelando citas y demas y Kharenka notaba que fue cuando Anna se puso mas austera que de costumbre con todas.

Esa noche no se le dio la gana bajar, y decidio por una noche ser como todas las mujeres de bien y dormir.

Oyo un leve toquido en su puerta.

"Pasa."

Era Ninushka.

"Que sucede Ninushka?"

"Ah…Sashenka..no se como decirtelo, pero es que…bueno..ultimamente haz faltado varias noches y siento como que empezamos a perder clientes. Muchos vienen solo a verte a ti." Le dijo la chica con aspecto timido.

"Mira Ninushka no quiero que te sientas como que estas perdiendo dinero por mi culpa, eres libre de ir a visitar clientes en sus casas si te lo permiten y tambien eres libre de marcharte si quieres. Eres joven, todavía puedes arreglar tu vida."

"No no es nada de eso. No quiero que pienses que soy una malagradecida, y me gusta vivir aqui." le dijo Ninushka.

Sashenka la vio con incredulidad. "Te gusta que los hombres te utilizen para satisfacer sus mas bajos deseos y piensen que solo eres un pedazo de carne?"

Ninushka no dijo nada y bajo la mirada.

"Perdón por decirte palabras tan hirientes, eres bienvenida a quedarte aqui el tiempo que quieras." Sashenka cambio el tema viend que Ninushka no iba a decir mas.

"Gracias." Le dijo Ninushka y salio del cuarto.

Cuando se había marchado la joven, Sashenka tenía la mirada fija en el lugar que había estado ocupando y pensaba en las razones de Ninushka de querer vivir la vida que vivía. La respuesta era simple, se trataba de una palabra que era prohibida para ellas, el amor.

Sashenka no sabía quien era el hombre de quien Ninushka se había enamorado, pero ella ya lo había vivido y sabía como iba a acabar esa historia.


	5. Chapter 5

Sabía que Anna tenía razón.

Aunque Kharenka le había dicho que se le haría mas facil olvidar si cambiaba su nombre y dejara su pasado atras, la verdad era que eso no era posible.

Era cierto que como Alexei había aprendido cosas que como Kenji jamas experimento, pero de todas formas noche a noche se arrullaba con los sentimientos de tristesa, odio y rencor que sentía por si mismo.

Sabía que tenía que regresar a su pasado para asi poder tener un futuro.

Ya habían paso dos años desde ese fatidico día, y todavia podía ver las miradas de todos y oler la sangre que manchaba sus manos.

Como Alexei había aprendido a querer y a simpatisar con otros, y eso se los agradecía, pero en el fondo el todavía se sentía como Kenji, aquel niño egoísta y malcreado que nunca aprendio a querer a nadie mas que a si mismo y eso lo desconcertaba.

En ocasiones le daba miedo verse al espejo y descubrir que en el fondo seguía siendo aquel Kenji que salio de su casa todavía cubierto con la sangre de su padre.

En realidad trataba de convertirse en Alexei al 100% y poder decir que había renacido, pero alomejor aunque las chicas trataran lo mas possible por apoyarlo, un burdel donde las tragedias de las chicas eran tan palpables, no era el mejor lugar para aprender a valorarse y quererse a si mismo., no cuando las mismas chicas que lo alentaban, al darse la vuelta se menospreciaban ellas solas.

Despues de estar dando vueltas en la cabeza a lo que debía hacer se levanto y se dirigio al mercado. Necesitaba comprarse algunas cosas.

Al llegar el medio día las chicas ya estaban despiertas cuando regreso del mercado.

"Donde es que andabas?" le pregunto Anna.

"Estaba haciendo las compras de la semana en el mercado, por que?" le respondio tajantemente.

Su tono de voz tomo a Anna por sorpresa. Tenía tiempo de no escucharlo hablar asi de tajante y se preguntaba que habría pasado.

"No por nada." le respondio ella.

................................................................................................................................................................................................

Se preguntaba si había algo mal con su cabeza. A veces se sentía como Alexei, y otras sentía a Kenji muy cerca de la superficie, como cuando llego del mercado y le respondio a Anna.

Claro, siempre sentía ese leve desconcierto de no saber quien era en realidad., porque en tratar tan apasionadamente de convertirse en Alexei, parece ser que perdio un poco de su sentido se si.

"Anna te pido dsculpas por haberte respondido tan hostilmente cuando llegue." Al cabo de un rato Alexei había tocado su puerta para pedir disculpas.

"Te puedo preguntar que fue lo que te hizo reacionar asi?"

"No lo se. En ocasiones creo que me estoy volviendo loco, Ya no se ni quien soy."

"Mira no es que te quiera alejar de este lugar, pero estoy casi segura de que vas a lastimar a alguien muy querida para mi si sigues aqui sin saber que es lo que quieres. Se que te estas escondiendo de algo o de alguien, pero si hay algo que he aprendido de esta vida es que no se puede correr de los problemas y querer vivir al mismo tiempo. Para poder vivir se necesita saber primero que es lo que queremos de esta vida, y tu no lo sabes todavía."

"Lo se, y estoy trabajando en eso." Le respondio Kenji. "Todas han sido muy buenas conmigo, me han tenido paciencia, y les agradezco todo eso, pero no quiero lastimar a nadie mas, creo que con las culpas que cargo son suficientes."

"Que es lo que piensas hacer, si se puede saber? No pensaras en seguir corriendo solo por que te he dicho que no es bueno que sigas aqui con nosotras, si te llegaras a marchar solo por lo que te he dicho, Sashenka jamas me lo perdonaría."

"No te preocupes, no pienso seguir evadiendo esto." Le dijo sacando una caja de su bolsillo.

"Que es eso?" pregunto Anna con curiosidad.

"Pintura para el pelo. Decidi regresar de donde vengo, pero no quiero que sepan que regrese, al menos no por un tiempo."

"No te preguntare ni de donde es que vienes ni porque no quieres que sepan que has regresado pero me alegra que vayas a acabar lo que alguna vez comensaste."

"Siempre lo supe. Que para poder vivir tenía que sanar heridas que aún estan en carne viva, pero lo trataba de ignorar. Gracias por abrirme los ojos."

"Mira, como te lo he dicho antes, no quiero que pienses que te alejo por que me caes mal, no es nada de eso, pero aunque Sashenka sea la dueña de este lugar, es una muchacha sensible y es facil que lastimen y no quiero eso. Eres bienvenido aqui cuando quieras siempre y cuando hayas aprendido a amar."

Kenji no entendio muy bien lo que quiso decir Anna con eso de aprender a amar, pero no tenía planes de regresar.

"Si gracias."

"Cuando te piensas marchar?"

"El barco sale en una semana."

Ya tenía tiempo de no escribir nada…creo que voy a acortar esta historia a comparacion de la original en ingles…pero sa como sea espero que alguien la siga leyendo…


	6. Chapter 6

Ya ni se si a laguien le importe, pero esta es una historia que quisiera acabar, en español y en ingles, asi que si alguien sigue leyendo esto, o jamas en su vida la hayan leído antes, me dejan un review, ok, please...gracias...

"Alexei, que haces!?"exclamo aterrada Kharenka.

"Kenji la vio con esafrialsda con la que siempre dirigía su Mirada hacia ella, "Nada."

"Traes una caja con tinte para el cabello." Le contesto ella con el mismo tono tajante con el que se comunicaba con el.

"Kharenka por tu bien no hagas mas escandalo, por favor."

"Me estas amenazando?"

"No, te estoy diciendo que lo hago por que me voy a marchar, pero si segues haciendo ruido, se daran cuenta las demas y no me dejaran ir tan facilmente."

"Ma..marchar? En realidad te vas a ir?" Podia ver como Kharenka se relajaba al oír esas palabras.

"Si, y no quiero que nadie mas se entere."

"Alexei, no le importas a nadie mas que a Sashenka." Le dijo Kharenka con una sonrisa cinica.

"Lo se, y por eso no quiero que se entere."

"Pues eso ya es muy tarde." Una voz los interrumpio.

Alexei volteo a ver a Sashenka.

"Como es que te vas?" le pregunto, tratando de matener su voz firme.

"Me voy. Tengo que irme, siento que me he mantenido en suspención animada por mucho tiempo y estoy perdiendo la noción de quien soy yo realmente."

Sabía que no lo podia retener ahi toda la vida, menos cuando el había sido tan franco con sus sentimientos, asi que solo se dedico a decirle que la dejara pintarle el cabello.

"Esta bien, las instrucciones estan en la caja." Le dijo el dandole la caja.

"Jamas he hecho esto, asi que me perdonaras si sale mal." Le dijo ella, tratando de mantener las cosas ligeras.

"Bueno eso no me importa con tal de que al acabar quede irreconosible."

"Ah entonces porque no me dejas que te queme con acido?" le dijo Kharenka con malicia.

El la vio y le sonrio, "Por que no me dejas que te saque de tu miseria con mi espada?"

Kharenka ya no dijo mas y se alejo del lugar.

"Kharenka por que estas tan palida?" le pregunto Ninushka al encontrarse con Kharenka recargada en la pared, abrazandose fuertemente.

"Eh….es ese escuincle…es un demonio…"

Ninushka siempre le había tenido miedo a Kenji, y las palabras de Kharenka la asustaron mas.

"Dejense de tonterías" la voz de Anna corto el tenso momento.

"Anna!" exclamo Ninushka.

"Anda, vete niña," le dijo a la joven prostituta, "Kharenka, donde esta Sashenka?"

Kharenka seguia recargada en la pared abrazandose, "Esta con Alexei en la cocina."

Anna sospechaba que no le iba a gustar lo que encontraría en la cocina. Podía oír a Alexei y Sashenka hablar,

"Porque tan de repente?" pregunto levemente.

"No fue tan derepente, lo he estado pensando desde que me escape de mi pasado." Le constesto Kenji, sacudiendo la cabeza, por que le picaba el peroxido.

"Sashenka dejalo que haga lo que tenga que hacer." Dijo Anna entrando a la cocina.

"Pero Anna…" comenzo a decir Sashenka, pero Anna la detuvo antes de que dijera mas.

"Ya _sabías_.." comenzo Anna, enfatizando el "sabías" "...que Alexei tiene un pasado al cual tiene que regresar. No se puede pasar toda su vida evadiendo sus responsabilidades."

Al decir esto, Anna volteo a ver al ahora rubio Kenji, con una mirada que decía "tengo razón o no?"

Kenji sacudio la cabeza levemente.

"Anna…me estas culpando?" Sashenka le reprocho a Anna, el coraje audible en su voz.

Anna tenía una helida mirada. "Puede que sea asi." Le dijo tomando la leche por la que venía y saliendo de la cocina.

Kenji quería alejarse del lugar, pero sentía que no debía alejarse.

Parecio como si a Sashenka le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago. Tenía los ojos cristalinos, las lagrimas se empezaban a formar en las esquinas de sus ojos azules.

Se sitio un tenso silencio, y Kenji rezaba para que llegara alguien a romperlo, pero nadie llego.

"Sashenka, crees que ya me puedo lavar el cabello, siento que me arde toda la cabeza."

Sashenka salio de su trance, "Si, creo que ya, no quisiera ser yo la culpable de que quedaras calvo tan joven." Le dijo tratando de hacerse parecer desafectada por las palabras de Anna, pero Kenji podia ver el dolor en sus ojos.

Se levato de la silla y se dirigio hacia la puerta antes de detuverse, "Sashenka, perdón." Y salio sin voltear hacia atras. Sabía que si veía a Sashenka llorar, lo tomaría como excusa para no irse, y sabía tambien que si no se marchaba ya, no podría vivir con ellas tampoco.

Anna lo estaba esperando afuera de la cocina con los brazos cruzados sobre sup echo.

"A que horas te vas?"

"Mañana temprano, pero ahora si me disculpas, tengo que lavarme el pelo que siento que me arde la cabeza."

"Anda, ve, no dejes que yo te detenga."

"Anna, tu serías la ultima que me detuviera." Le dijo el con una sonrisa que Anna no pudo decifrar.

Esa noche mientras el trataba de dormir, las chicas pasaban la noche como cualquier otra,

Sashenka en particular.

Anna veía como Sashenka se sabotajeaba ella sola. Pero decidio dejarla, esa era de la unica forma que Sashenka aprendía.

La mañana era fogosa y gris. Kenji sentía el frío correrle por los huesos. La casa estaba callada, las chicas durmiendo despues de una ardua noche de trabajo.

Con una ultima Mirada a lo que había sido su recamara por los ultimos 3 años, recogio sus pocas pertenencias y cerro la puerta.

Al salir se encontro con una enbriagada Sashenka.

"Volveras, no?"

"Si." Le respondio el, pero Sashenka sabía que ese era el adios definitivo.

El salio de la casa y no volteo jamas. No sabía si iba a regresar, no sabía si siquiera pertenecía a este mundo, y ya se había dado por vencido.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow,aqui va otro capitulo aunque creo que ya nadie lee esta historia...

El barco surco en Kioto.

El sol le calaba.

Este sol era diferente al sol que radiaba sobre los cielos grises de Rusia. Era raro que sacara su deslumbrate cara en aquel hélido país, pero no era solamente el sol que era diferente, el tambien lo era.

Extrañaba lo que había dejando, y se sentía como un extraño dentro de su propio cuerpo, no sabía que era lo que iba hacer exactamente; adonde llegaría? Como se reencontraría con la mujer que le dio la vida y a la cual había herido tanto? Es mas, pensaba en si su madre todavía estaba viva, el la había herido mucho y le había quitado en un rato lo que mas había querido en el mundo.

Se puso una mano en la frente para taparse el sol y dio un largo suspiro, ya no había marcha atras, tenía que ir a Tokio a ver a su madre.

Sus ojos purpuras miraban a su alrededor, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden, cuando de pronto choco con alguien.

"Perdon" le dijo al extraño con el que había chocado.

El extraño lo miraba con intensidad, y le tomo un momento darse cuenta de que no había chocado con ningún extraño.

"Misao, que haces que chocas con los turistas?" un anciano le gritaba a Misao.

"Deja de regañarme en publico como si fuese una chiquilla!" Misao le reclamaba a el anciano.

Kenji sitio alivio. Misao no lo había reconocido todavía.

"Perdon por no fijarme donde camino." Le dijo Misao.

"No seas idiota muchacha, que no te va a entender." El anciano le decía.

Kenji le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "No hay ningún problema, yo tampoco me fijaba donde caminaba." Le dijo en perfecto Japones.

"Hey muchacho, parece que andas perdido, tienes lugar donde pasar la noche?" el anciano se le había acercado.

Kenji sacudio la cabeza, "Ando un poco desorientado, necesito llegar a Tokio." Le dijo.

"Si no tienes donde quedarte te puedes quedar con nosotros esta noche." Le dijo el anciano.

Kenji comenzo a sacudir la cabeza, no quería encontrarse con Sojiro, por lo menos no todavía.

"Mira, Tokio esta lejos de aqui, y no es bueno que andes por ahi de noche, alguien te puede atacar por se extranjero."

"Pero…no tengo con que pagar."

"Eso no tiene nada que ver, nos puedes ayudar con los quehaceres de la casa." Le dijo Misao.

"Anda, anda, comienza con ayudarme con este arroz que pesa." Le dijo el anciano dandole la bolsa que traía consigo.

De repente Kenji se puso a pensar que facil sería eliminar a el anciano y a Misao, ese coraje que siempre traía por dentro, pero que había estado dormido empezaba a desbordarsele, pero rapidamente sacudio la cabeza y siguio caminando.

La Aoyia no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo el mismo lugar lleno de gente llendo y viniendo.

"Sojiro, mira lo que encontramos!" le grito Misao a su marido al entrar a la casa.

"Que podra ser?" Se preguntaba Sojiro al bajar las escaleras.

Por un momento parecio que el tiempo se había detenido mientras Sojiro lo miraba intensamente

"Oh? Gusto en conocerle." Fue lo unico que se digno a decirle.

Sintio como le regresaba el alma al cuerpo.

"Buenas Tardes." Le respondio Kenji con voz baja.

"Okina, Misao, donde lo encontrarón?" les pregunto Sojiro.

"Ya sabes lo arrebatada que es Misao. Choco con el muchacho y como me parecio que andaba perdido lo invite a pasar la noche aqui." Le dijo el anciano.

"Misao un día de estos vas a lastimar a alguien." Le dijo el con una sonrisa a su esposa.

"Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, no se ni como te llamas?" le dijo Misao.

"Eh? Mi nombre es Alexei y vengo de Rusia." Les dijo.

"Ruso? Creo que jamas he visto a alguien tan palido." Exclamo Misao.

"Bueno, Misao, Okina, yo llevare a Alexei a su recamara, ustedes pueden seguir con lo que iban hacer." Les dijo Sojiro.

Kenji se había dado cuenta que Sojiro lo reconocio en un instante y temía lo que le fuese a decir.

"Esta bien, lleva a Alexei a su recamara que despues hablamos." Dijo Misao.

"Oye, por que dejaste a tu marido decider? Siempre que te manda hacer algo siempre reniegas." Le pregunto el anciano a Misao.

"Mira, no se, me dio la impression de que Sojiro queria estar a solas con ese muchacho. Ya sabes como es Sojiro."

"Si, lo se. Es muy bueno para leer a las personas." Decía el anciano.

Mientras tanto, Sojiro y Kenji subían las escaleras en silencio.

"Y que te trae por aqui despues de todo este tiempo?" por fin Sojiro hablo.

Kenji se quedo callado, no sabiendo que contester.

"Ya se que eres Kenji, lo supe desde el momento que te vi ahi parado asi que no tienes por que esconderte conmigo."

"Lo se, supe que me había reconocido, pero la razón por la que no conteste su pregunta fue porque en realidad no se por que estoy aqui."

"Lo dices por estar aqui, en la Aoyia, o por estar de vuelta en Japón?"

"Un poco por las dos cosas." Dijo francamente Kenji.

"Mira ya me puedo imaginar que es lo que estas pensando, y te lo aclarare de una vez, no estoy enojado ni resentido contigo por lo que me hiciste."

Kenji lo miraba como si hubiera perdido la razón. Sojiro solo se digno a sonreír.

"Yo tambien fui joven, y tambien creci de una forma tragica por decirlo de alguna forma, y tambien he cometido errores."

Kenji hiso un gesto de sorpresa y sarcasmo, "pero eso no fue un error Sojiro-san, eso fue un pecado."

Sojiro le copio el mismo gesto a Kenji, "Yo mate a toda mi familia."


	8. Chapter 8

Yo se que me brinque se una historia a otra y deje la confesion de Sojiro en el aire, pero lo hize a proposito, asi que el proximo capitulo volvera a la Aoyia pero queria demostrar que estaban haciendo las muchachas.....

"Sashenka, me pregunto, que haces?" Anna veía a Sashenka ir y venir con desespero.

"Anna, el va a volver, verdad?" le pregunto Sashenka desesperada, esperando que Anna le dijera algo alentador.

Anna sacudio la cabeza, "No lo se Sashenka, ese niño tenía problemas muy grandes y creo que ya sabes la respuesta a tu pregunta."

Sashenka colgo la cabeza y se quedo muy quieta.

Anna suspiro, "Sashenka, te lo dije. Te lo adverti, pero nunca me haces caso. Sigues siendo esa niñita estupida y soñadora que conoci en el burdel de Uliana hace tantos años. Que no aprendiste nada de tu experiencia con Elestrat?"

Sashenka se mantenía callada.  
"Eso fue un error. El fue un error. Jamas me amo." Por fin Sashenka respondio. Elestrat era un nombre que no le gustaba recordar.

"Eso no lo se, yo jamas me he enamorado, y para serte honesta, viendo por todo lo que has vivido tu con tus amores, espero jamas enamorarme."

Sashenka levanto la vista, "Estar enamorada no es ningún pecado."

"Para nosotras si lo es." Le contesto Anna friamente. "Sashenka vuelve a tus sentidos. El es un niño, y aparte de eso, jamas a aprendido a amar. Lo mas que puedes esperar de el es convertirte en una especie de madre subsituta. Eso es lo que quieres?"

"Anna, el es el unico que ha sido honesto conmigo. Que se ha preocupado por mi, que no le importa que venda mi cuerpo. No me importa que jamas me llegue a amar, pero el le a dado un significado a mi vida otra vez. La violación que sufri y el separarme de mi familia me dolio mucho, y Elestrat me destruyo. Ahora por fin vuelvo a sentir algo."

Anna suspiro, "Si eso te hace feliz, entonces que bueno, pero no te quiero ver llorando por los rincones."

Sashenka sonrio, "Anna, gracias."

"Gracias por que?"

"Gracias por preocuparte, gracias por hablar conmigo, y gracias por dejarme desahograme. Ahora me siento mucho mejor y siento ganas de trabajar."

"Las otras chicas no tienen tiempo para preocuparse por nadie mas que por ellas mismas. Solo tu te preocupas por todas, y solo yo tengo la mente relativamente tranquila para poder preocuparme de ti." le dijo Anna.

"Lo se Anna, y te lo agradezco. Yo se que aunque Kharenka y Ninushka quisieran, no pueden. Ellas tienen sus propios problemas."

"Parece ser que desde que Alexei se fue a Kharenka le regreso el alma al cuepo, y Ninushka parece mas relajada tambien."

"Fui egoísta con toda ustedes. Yo sabía que Ninushka le teme a los hombres y que Kharenka le teme a Alexei, pero aun asi yo quise que se quedara."

"Mira Sashenka, este no es un lugar de caridad y tu eres la dueña. No nos tienes por que dar explicaciones, y si Ninushka le teme a los hombres se equivoco de profeción y Kharenka es suficientemente grande para resolver sus problemas con Alexei si asi lo quiere."

Sashenka sonrio, "Anna, no se de donde sacas fuerzas."

"No son fuerzas. Es solo que este es el unico estilo de vida que he conocido y se como manejarla mejor que todas ustedes."

Bueno, no importa por que eres como eres Anna, te prometo que dejaremos de ser una carga para ti porque sabemos que el no va a regresar asi que Kharenka y Ninushka se pueden quedar en paz."

"Ellas no me preocupan tanto como tu, Sashenka." Pero antes de que Sashenka pudiera contestar, Kharenka grito desde abajo.

"Anna, ya empiezan a llegar los clientes!"

"Bueno Sashenka, estas lista para trabajar?"

"En un momento bajo."

Anna dejo a Sashenka sola en su recamara para que se arreglara. Alexei tenía un mes que se había marchado, y Sashenka se había rehusado a trabajar. Las chicas trataban lo mejor posible, pero Sashenka era el centro de atención y los clientes empezaban a marcharse a otros burdeles.

Con una ultima mirada a su persona en el espejo, Sashenka salio de su cuarto para enfrentar a todos sus hambrientos clientes.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yo mate a toda mi familia."

Misao subio a ver que era lo que estaba entreteniendo a Sojiro y Alexei, cuando alcanso a oír la declaración de Sojiro.

Sabía que el no era ningún santo, sabía que traía sangre en las manos, pero jamas se pudo haber imaginado que trajera consigo la sangre de sus padres.

"Que?" Kenji quedo sorprendido por la declaración de Sojiro.

"Yo era el hijo bastardo de mi padre y por conseguiente me trataban como exclavo. A temprana edad descubri que si sonreía, las palizas no eran tantas ni tan brutales porque todos se asustaban de mi sonrisa. Un buen día conoci al hombre que cambiaría mi destino."

Kenji estaba muy callado, sorprendido que Sojiro tuviera tan tragico pasado.

"Conoci a Shishio y el me convencio de que yo no tenía por que aguantar los abusos. El me convencio de matar a mi familia, y lo hice. Jamas me he arrepentido por los hechos. Lo pasado pasado. Eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo y arrepentirme o llorar por los hecho no van a cambiar las cosas. Ni los revivira, ni haran que los años de abuso y sufrimiento que pase a su lado desaparescan. Asi que solo me queda vivir en el presente y pensar en mi futuro."

"Como?"

"Como que? Como peudo vivir asi. O como fue que cambia mi vida?"

"Las dos cosas."

"Solo puedo. No quiero su perdon, en cierta forma siento que no hay nada que perdonar. Lo sucedido fue a consecuencia de las actividades de mi padre, y cambie gracias a tu padre."

"Mi padre?"

"Si. Yo adoraba a Shishio casi como si el fuese mi padre, el me llevo consigo despues de yo haber matado a toda mi familia, el me cuido, a su modo pero me cuido, y al final estaba dispuesto a morir por el, pero me encontre con tu padre. El no me mato, no creía en matar, y me convencio de vivir mi vida como yo quisiera."

"Sojiro-san, mi papá era inocente."

"Si y no. Tu pensabas que no lo era, y en cierta forma tenías razón. El nunca amo a tu madre y si la hiso sufrir, pero al mismo tiempo a ti si te amo y tu le rompiste el corazón."

"Por eso era inocente."

"Pero tu lo liberaste. Los sacastede su miseria a los dos, a tu madre y a tu padre."

"Como, si a mi madre la destruí. Le quite lo que mas amaba."

"Tu madre se a vuelto a casar y tiene una hija pequeña."

"Ca…casar? Mi madre esta casada?"

"Te sorprende? O quisas no quieras que ella sea feliz?"

"No, estoy contento de que ella este feliz. Es un pecado menos que tengo que cargar. Ahora que lo se, siento como que ya no tengo nececidad de ir a verla. Solo le traíria pena."

"Eso ya es cosa tuya. Lo que sit e puedo decir es que te puedes quedar aqui el tiempo que quieras."

"Sojiro-san…de todas las personas a las que conozco, usted era a el unico que no odiaba…gracias."

"Que bueno que no me odiabas, si no sería un hombre muerto entonces." Le respondio Sojiro en son de broma.

"Perdón. Era y sigo siendo un niño estupido y egoísta."

"No te lo estaba reprochando. Como te lo dije, yo tambien traigo mucha sangre incocente en mis manos y en mis tiempos de asesino tambien mate a mucha gente que no se lo merecía. Tambien creci sin ningún tipo de afecto por otros, la deferencia entre tu y yo es que tu odiabas a la gentem yo solamente no sentía nada, ni amor ni odio. Hasta este momento, por la familia que mate hace tanto tiempo nunca senti ni rancor ni remordimiento. Parece que suene frío, pero esa fue la unica forma que encontre para defenderme, y hast ahoy han quedado secuelas de eso. Todavía me siento incapaz de amar como lo hacen todos los demas. En ese respecto, te envidio. Tu si eres capaz de sentir amor y odio. Yo creo haber encontrado el amor, pero no se que se siente en realidad. Estare realmente enamorado de Misao, o solamente la he estado usando?"

"Sojiro-san, le esta preguntando a la persona equivocada porque yo tambien no se amar. Lo unico que si se es odiar y lastimar a las personas que digo amar."

Misao había oído todo y no sabía que pensar.

Se repente salio corriendo de ahi, Okina y los demas gritandole que adonde iba con tanta prisa.

"Que esta pasando? Por que los gritos?" Sojiro salio del cuarto de Kenji al oír la conmocion.

"No lo sabemos. Solo se que Misao subio para ver que los estaba deteniendo y despues salio corriendo sin decir nada."

Sojiro sitio como si le hubieran hechado un cubetaso de agua fría. Misao había subido? Que tanto oyo?"

"Que le dijiste?" le pregunto Okina.

"Nada."

"Entonces por que salio asi?"

"No lo se, pero esperemos a que regrese para preguntarle."

"No vas a ir a buscarla, estaba muy desesperada."

"No tiene caso, si salio asi hay que darle tempo para que se calme."

Sojiro volvio a entra a la recamara de Kenji.

"Sera que oyo algo?" Kenji pregunto timidamente.

"Es posible."

"Disculpeme por haberle causado problemas con Misao-san."

"No te preocupes por eso. En cierta forma estuvo mejor asi, por que ahora podremos hablar claramente y sin secretos."

Misao corrio y corrio hasta que se canso. Las palabras de Sojiro le corrían por la mente.

"Sae-san, me dejaras pasar una noche aqui?"

"Claro, Misao-san, algun problema?"

"Problemas matrimoniales. Estare bien, solo que no creo poder enfrentarlo ahorita en esta condicion."

"Se puede quedar el tiempo que nesecite." Le aseguro su amiga Sae.

"Gracias."

Y ahi quedo el matrimonio feliz, sera?


	10. Chapter 10

Eh...no se....me gusta el capitulo, pero no se....siento como que alomejor no les va a gustar....pero que puede hacer Misao ante tal confesion?Bueno, espere lo disfruten.....

A la mañana siguiente Misao decidio que no podia seguir corriendo y tendría que enfrentar a su marido mas temprano que tarde.

Dio una mirada al cielo suplicando fuerzas y se dirigio hacia la Aoyia.

"Misao-san, ya se va?" le pregunto su amiga Sae.

"Si, debo enfrentar mi realidad." Le contesto Misao solemnemente.

"Misao-san, si no se siente lista, se puede quedar aqui el tiempo que sea." Le aseguro Sae, su voz detonando un tono preocupado.

Misao hecho una amarga risita, "Lo se, pero no lo puedo evitar toda la vida, es mejor saber a que me atengo lo mas pronto posible"

"Que fue lo que sucedio, Misao-san?"

Misao suspiro, "Creo que se a acabado el sueño. Tengo casi veinte años casada con un extraño."

Sae no sabía como contester a eso. Ella jamas se había casado y conocía a la pareja de Misao y Sojiro desde hacía mucho y siempre le parecio una de las parejas mas solidas.

"Ya sabe, si necesita algún lugar donde quedarse, aqui es bienvenida." Fue lo unico que se le ocurrio decirle.

"Gracias por su hospitalidad Sae-san, pero espero no tener que incomodarla otra vez."

"Suerte Misao-san."

Sojiro no pudo dormir la noche anterior. Mas que preocupado por Misao, estaba preocupado por el futuro de su matrimonio.

Pudiera ser que no supiera lo que en realidad era el amor, pero algo de lo que estaba seguro era de que Misao significaba algo para el y no le gustaría perder lo que tenían.

Se preparaba para levantarse cuando oyo la puerta de la recamra abririse. Sabiendo que era Misao y sabiendo la gravedad de la situación, Sojiro se quedo muy quieto en la cama.

"Quiero…." Comenzo a decir Misao, "no necesitamos hablar." Acabo.

"Lo se." fue lo unico que le respondio el, sin moverse de su lugar en la cama ni voltearse a darle la cara.

Misao se quedo recargada en el marco de la puerta, esperando el proximo movimiento de Sojiro.

"Que quieres que te diga?." Dijo el.

"Por que no empiezas del principio?" le contesto ella tajantemente.

"No se cuanto hayas escuchado."

"Todo, pero ahora quiero que me lo digas a mi, viendome a los ojos."

Por fin Sojiro volteo a mirar a su esposa. Lentamente se levanto de la cama y se sento con las piernas cruzadas. "Es una larga historia."

"No me importa."

"No lo decía por eso, solo que si te vas a mantener parada ahi, te vas a cansar." Le respondio el.

Con un suspiro, Misao se sento a su lado.

"Como ya habras oído, si, en efecto, yo fui el causante de haber quedado huerfano."

Misao sentَía escalofríos al oír al que fuera su marido por mas de 15 años hablar tan desinteresadamente de la muerte de su familia, la cual el había causado. Pareciera como si no conociera al hombre sentado junto a ella, pero al mismo tiempo, en ese instante Sojiro le parecio mas real que nunca, con esa impasibilidad con la que recordaba su sangriento pasado, Misao sintio como si por primera vez estuviera viendo al verdadero Sojiro.

"Te mentiría si dijera que me arrepiento. Eso no los reviviría, solo los reviviría en mi mente, y no pienso hacer eso. No solo no me quiero acordar de ellos, pero por respeto a su memoria no los quiero invocar."

"Piensas en ellos, tan siquiera un poco?" pregunto Misao calladamente.

"Mira Misao, no te voy a pedir que me entiendas ni te voy a pedir tu afecto despues de saber esto…"

"Lo se, y yo tampoco te voy a poder entender jamas, pero aprendi hace mucho a no tratar de entenderte…pero no me haz respondido, los piensas, tan siquiera un poco?."

"Y te lo agradezco." Le dijo el. 'Ahora para responder a lo otro, muy de vez en cuando los pienso, pero no es algo que haga con frecuencia. No los quiero recordar."

"Sojiro te oí decir que no estas seguro de quererme y eso si quiero que lo dejemos muy claro." Por fin Misao volteo a verlo fijamente a los ojos.

"Esa es la verdad. No lo se. Nadie me enseño lo que era el amor, nadie me tendio una mano amable durante mi niñez, no fue hasta los diesiocho años que supe lo que era la calidez humana, pero estuve tanto tiempo entumido sentimentalmente que no se si alguna vez lo supere." le contesto el francamente.

"Entonces, por que aceptaste casarte conmigo?"

"Por que quise. Por que senti como que era lo correcto hacer. Por que senti que iba a ser feliz."

Misao se levanto, "Esta bien acepto eso, pero de todas formas desde ahora queda finalizado nuestro matrimonio." Y con eso salio de la recamara.

Al oír esas palabras algo dentro de Sojiro se rompio. Fue en ese preciso momento que descubrio lo que se sentía al perder el amor. Misao le había dado sentido a su vida, y sin ella en su vida, el volvía a ser aquel niño perdido que Kenshin alguna vez encontro.

"Misao, espera!" llamo el desesperadamente a Misao que iba bajando las escaleras.

Misao volteo a verlo.

"Puede que no sepa lo que es el amor, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que tu me diste un sentido por el que vivir y sin ti volvere a ser aquel niño perdido que alguna vez encontrarón Shishio y Kenshin."

"Si eso es a lo mas que puedo aspirar al quedarme a tu lado, lo aceptare," dijo Misao, "pero no se si alguna vez podre superar lo que descubri sobre tu pasado. Necesitare tiempo, pero no se cuanto."

"Tomate el tiempo que necesites, a mi no me importa. Tu me diste la mano cuando yo estaba en busca del significado de mi vida, jamas me jusgaste. Otra persona sabiendo mi sangriento pasado me hubiera dejado en la calle para que me muriera, asi que aunque te tome el resto de tu vida superarlo, eso no me importa."

"No se si alguna vez podre superar eso."

"Como te dije, no me importa. Misao, otra en tu lugar al saber de mi pasado no me hubiera dado ni la oportunidad de hablar, asi que por eso te admiro. Tu nunca te has conformado con lo que la sociedad diga y siempre haz hecho lo que te venga en gana, asi que gracias por todo." Le contesto Sojiro, regresando a la recamara que alguna vez compartio con Misao.

Misao ya no dijo nada y acabo de bajar las escaleras. Sus ojos azules desbordaban las lagrimas que no había querido que Sojiro viera, por que aunque deseaba perdonarlo, ya que ella no era quien para juzgarlo, su mente y su corazón no se ponían de acuerdo.

"Sojiro-san, va a estar bien?" le pregunto Kenji.

"Si, mejor de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo." Le contesto Sojiro.


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, aunque ya nadie me deje reseñas, he decido acabar con esta historia, ya que me gustaria acabarla….ahora que si se la encuentran por ahi y me quieren comentar, bueno pues haganlo! Please!

Los días eran todos iguales para Sashenka desde que Kenji se había ido, pero eso no la detenía para seguir sirviendo a sus clientes. Un buen día recibio a uno de sus viejos clientes, un hombre que era algo rudo en la cama, pero que al mismo tiempo sentía afecto por Sashenka y le dio a Sashenka una nueva meta en su vida.

"Arkadiy, que lo trae por aca?" le pregunto Sashenka al verlo entrar.

"Que tipo de recibimiento es ese muchacha? Me has tenido abandonado por mucho tiempo, esto me lo vas a pagar caro." Bromeo.

"Estoy lista para recibir mi castigo." Le dijo Sashenka con una sonrisa burlesca.

"Hay muchacha como quisiera que tu fueras mi esposa."

"Arkadiy, no diga eso, yo no soy una muchacha para casarse." Sashenka quería mantener la situación en son de broma, pero cualquer mencion de matrimonio le recordaba su pasado.

"No lo digo en broma, preciosa, si no estuviese casado ya, hace mucho tiempo que te habría secuestrado para convertirte en mi mujer."

Sashenka solto una risita algo cinica, "Arkadiy, el matrimonio no se hizo para alguien como yo."

"Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya mucho hombres por ahi deseando poder llevarte a la cama solo a ti."

"Para eso no se require el matrimonio, solo un poco de dinero."

"Sashenka, crees que yo vengo aqui solo por que si? No muchacha, yo vengo aqui por ti. Fui a otros burdeles, me acoste con muchisimas otras, pero como tu, ninguna. Tu eres la unica que me interesa en serio."

"Gracias." Le contesto Sashenka francamente, "Pero eso ya me lo han dicho antes y me hicieron a un lado."

Las palabras salierón de su boca antes de darse cuenta. Los ojos azules de Arkadiy brillaban con curiosidad.

"Y se puede saber quien fue el estupido que te tuvo y te dejo ir?"

"Yo no lo llamaría estupido, si lo vemos de otra manera, que futuro hubiera tenido con alguien como yo?

"Sashenka, seamos honestos, si te prometio el sol, la luna y las estrellas, fue por algo, y si se dejo llevar por lo que dice la sociedad, entonces fue un estupido."

"Usted hubiera hecho lo mismo." Le reprocho Sashenka.

"Te juro que no. Si fuera viudo te pediría matrimonio en este instante."

"Bueno si me pidiera matrimonio, no lo dudaría ni un momento en aceptar su oferta y asegurarme de no dejarlo escapar de mi vista ni un solo momento hasta que estuvieramos casados."

"Sashenka, anda, dime quien fue?"

Sashenka se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentada sobre Arkadiy.

"Siguame y puede que le cuente." Le dijo con una picara sonrisa.

Arkadiy se levanto de un brinco y se fue siguiendo a Sashenka.

Anna miraba todo desde su puesto. Ya hacía tiempo que Anna dejo de ser prostituta y se convirtio en algo asi como ama de llaves. A sus treinta años, era dificil competir con las mas jovenes como Ninushka o Kharenka, o con la belleza de Sashenka, y mejor decidio colgar sus habitos y dejar a las otras seguir, aunque no por eso Anna dejaba de tener pretendientes.

Un joven embriagado de algunos 15 o 16 años se acerco a Anna para pedirle una noche. Anna lo iba a ignorar, pero el muchacho no se daba por vencido. Teniendo a Ninushka que era casi de su edad, el muchacho la asediaba a ella.

"Como es que te llamas?" le pregunto Anna al muchacho, aceptanto su invitación.

"Anatoliy." Le contesto el.

"Anatoliy, eh? Por que estas tan dispuesto a que sea yo la que te lleve a la cama?" le pregunto Anna francamente.

El muchacho la vio con confusion como diciendo "que no es obvio porque?"

"Porque eres la mas linda del lugar." Respondio sonrojandose.

Anna no era de las que se avergonzaban facilmente, pero ese niño la estaba haciendo sonrojar con las miradas que le echaba.

"Esta bien, vamos."

El chico parecía que se iba a morir de la felicidad.

"Entonces Sashenka, me vas a decir, o tendre que ser brusco para que me lo digas?" Anna escucho la voz de Arkadiy mientras se dirigía a su recamara con Anatoliy y no le gusto lo que escucho.

"Me tendras que convencer en que puedo confiar en ti." Le contesto Sashenka coquetamente.

"Entonces preparate."

Sashenka ya sabía que Arkadiy era poco sensible en la cama, pero había sido tanto tiempo desde que se había acostado con el que no estaba del todo preparada fisicamente para aguantar el abuso.

Acabo cansada y sin ganas de seguir con su juego, "esta bien, te lo dire, fue…"


	12. Chapter 12

Los días pasaban sin ningún cambio en la Aoyia.

Sojiro y Misao seguían separados, pero a la vez estaban juntos.

Kenji sentía como si el estuviese en medio de todo el problema.

Misao se le había acercado un día y le había preguntado el porque estaba ahi.

'Niño, que te trae por aqui otra vez? No creo que sea prudente que vayas a ver tu mamá.'

Se había quedado petreficado al oír a Misao referirse a el como Kenji.

'Creías que era tan estupida como apra no darme cuenta eventualmente de quien eras tu en realidad?'

'No es asi, Misao-san, era solo que no quería que nadie supiera que estoy aqui. No por el momento.'

Misao lo miraba con una mirada que se le hacía a Kenji dificil de decifrar.

'Tu traes a la desgracia y la infelicidad consigo.' Le dijo Misao.

Pudiera ser que Kenji se había relajado un poco dirante su estancia en Rusia, pero eso no quería decir que se hubiera convertido en un lindo y manso gatito y las palabras de Misao le calarón.

'E…' había empezado a decir pero mejor se retracto, no quería hacer las cosas peores.


	13. Chapter 13

"Pero Sashenka donde te habías metido muchacha?" le pregunto un cliente mientras tomaban una copa de vino.

"Fue un mal de amores." Le contesto Sashenka.

"Ahahaha…que bromista eres Sashenka. Te había extrañado." Le contesto el hombre.

"No bromeaba, señor Arkadiy."

Arkadiy solo rio. "Sashenka te extrañe mucho, me has tenido muy abandonado."

"Que no tiene mujer en casa para que le sacie las ganas?" le pregunto Sashenka con una sonrisa.

"Sashenka querida, si mi mujer fuese buena para eso, no vendría a dejar mi dinero aqui."

"Yo pensaba que venía porque me quería, no por que su mujer no lo satisfaga."

"Sashenka, vengo aqui porque te quiero. Si no te quisiera ya me hubiera ido a otro burdel donde si me atendieran."

"Pero Arkadiy, no lo deje del todo solo, aqui estaban mis muchachas."

"Ay si, pero tu eres la mas linda, a la que mas quiero. Mira, esa niñita que tienes ahi, " le decía apuntando a Ninushka, "es muy fragil. Llora al momento de empezar y a mi eso no me gusta. La otra niña es muy atrevida, y Anna es muy recta para mi."

"Gracias por el cumplido, y le agradezco su lealtad."

"No me lo agradezcas Sashenka, que te voy a cobrar este mes que me has tenido con sed de ti muy caro."

"Que miedo."

"Te debería de dar, por que ahora que te tengo no te dejare ir."

"Arkadiy, me vas a asustar a los otros clientes!" exclamo Sashenka con el mismo tono jugueton que usaba con todos sus clientes.

"Si no estuviese casado ya, te llevaría ahora mismo a la iglesia para que nos casaramos."

"Bueno pues divorciese y se casa conmigo."

"Ahahaha…si pudiera lo haría. Tu si sabes como consentirme y todo lo que me gusta, en cambio mi mujer solo se la pasa renegando y reprochandome todo."

"Que aburrido. Pues ya sabe, si me pidiera matrimonio ahorita, le diría que si en este mismo instante y no lo dejaría salir de aqui al menos que fuese conmigo de la mano." Le dijo Sashenka.

"Por que tan violenta, Sashenka?"

"Ah, porque ya me han propuesto matrimonio y me han dejado tirada una vez." Le contesto Sashenka con una sonrisa. Arkadiy se rio con ella, pero si se hubiese tomado la molestia de ver mas cercanamente a Sashenka, sus ojos azules no reían. Esa era una memoria dolorosa para la chica.

"Y quien fue el idiota que te dejo escapar?."

"Eso no lo puedo revelar, se puede imaginar el escandalo que se me armaría si su familia descubriera que estuvo a punto de casarse con una prostituta?"

"No importa, yo no dire nada Sashenka querida. Ademas, esa gente rica tan hipocrita que es, o tu en realidad crees que su familia no sabe que frecuenta estos lugares?"

"Puede que sea asi, pero yo no quiero problemas, y usted no es parte de esa gente rica?"

"Anda Sashenka, dime que ya me picaste la curiosidad."

Sashenka jamas había pensado en la venganza. Elestrat la había dejado tan mal-herida que lo unico que deseaba era no volverlo a ver y olvidar su nombre, asi que Elestrat había quedado en lo mas profundo de su mente, pero ahora se le abría la oportunidad de vengarze.

"Esta bien, pero estas palabras de esta casa no salen."

"Anda, dime ya querida."

"Fue Elestrat Abasov."

"Elestrat Abasov, el hijo de Daniil Abasov?"

"Si el mismo. Era un cliente regular mío."

"Pues tendra muy malos ratos, pero tiene muy buen gusto."

"Deja de decir cosas asi, Arkadiy."

"Te pidio matrimonio, pero si ya esta casado con Aina Kavalevsky."

"Lo se. Lo descubri la noche que el se caso."

"Y quieres venganza?"

"No me importa lo que pase con el."

"Entonces te contare algo, querida…"le susurro Arkadiy a Sashenka.


	14. Chapter 14

Las lagrimas se le salían por mas que trataba de detenerelas. En un momento todo lo que creyo tener se le había desvanecido.

Por fin había aceptado lo que siempre había sabido, y eso era que siempre estuvo casada con un extraño. Nunca hablarón de su pasado, ella siempre penso que era major asi, se hizo creer que el unico pasado que el tuvo fue al lado de Shishio, nunca se detuvo a preguntar que había sido de su familia, o si siquiera tenía familia alguna.

Siempre se dejo llevar por impulsos.

'Eh? Ah eres tu….si te dejo aqui para que mueras de frío me remordera la conciencia, aunque no te merezcas mi ayuda.' Le había comentado ese hélido día cuando se lo encontro y decidio llevarlo a casa.

'Misao, que es lo que traes ahi?' Le había preguntado Okina.

'A un alma en pena que me encontre. Es patetico en realidad.'

'Como tu fuiste la que lo trajiste, tu te encargaras de el hasta que se haya recuperado.'

'Que!'

'Si Misao, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer, asi que tu te haras responsable de el.'

Misao no discutio mas.

Asi fueron pasando los días mientras el recuperaba sus movimientos en sus extremidades y su humanidad.

Misao lo atendía a regañadientes, pero eso lo entretenía lo que hacía que Misao se enojara mas con la situación.

'Ya estaras listo para irte pronto?' le pregunto un buen día Misao.

'Creo que si, mira.' Le dijo moviendo los dedos.

Misao echo una Mirada hacia el cielo como dando gracias a los dioses, 'Que bueno.'

'Creo que ya me puedo marchar.' Contesto el, levantandose lentamente.

'No digas estupideses!' le grito Misao al momento que el perdía su equilibro.

'Perdón, creo que todavía no estoy listo.'

'Esta bien, si te fueras asi, me preocuparía.'

Misao era una buena enfermera. Le cambiaba las vendas, le curaba las heridas y lo bañaba, algo que a ninguno de los dos se les facilitaba al comienzo.

Poco a poco, y sin darse cuenta, Misao se había enamorado de el.

Suspiró, 'Si quieres, te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras.'

Levanto la vista para encontrase con los ojos azules de Misao, 'Gracias.' Le contesto sinceramente.

'No tienes nada que agradecer.'

'De todas formas, gracias por preocuparte por mi y devolverme algo de mi humanidad.'

Misao se había sonrojado al oír sus palabras.

'No fue nada, era lo correcto.'

Encojio los hombros, 'Otras personas al darse cuenta de quien era yo me habrían dejado en la nieve para que me congelara hasta morir.'

'No te creas, que yo tambien lo pense.'

'Entonces gracias doblemente por haber hecho eso por mi.'

'_No puedo esta enamorada de alguien como el. No puedo, mi gran amor ha sido Aoshi.' _Se repetía hasta el cansancio a ver si con repetirselo algo cambiaba.

Se había recuperado por completo y se convirtio en un miembro mas de la Aoyia. Ayudaba con los quehaceres de la casa, y ayudaba a los demas a mantener a Misao bajo control.

En un impulso de su parte, Misao le pidio matrimonio durante la cena. Toda la Aoyia calló. Sojiro lo penso por un momento antes de acceder.

Nunca le pregunto nada. Nunca le pidio nada. Estaba contenta de tenerlo a su lado. Y eso siempre sería cierto.


	15. Chapter 15

Sashenka no había tenido una infancia facil. Su madre había muerto cuando Sashenka era muy niña, y había dejado atras a 6 hermanitos. Como Sashenka era la mayor, la responsabilidad de cuidarlos recayo en la pequeña Sashenka con apenas 8 años. Su padre era un alcoholico enpedernido asi que Sashenka tenía que trabajar duro para poder comer y darles de comer a los otros pequeños.

A los once años empezo a trabajar para una costurera, y tambien a esa edad empezo a desarollarse.

Los hombres la miraban con lujuria cada vez que iba a buscar a su padre en algún bar.

Las mujeres le tenían envidia al ver como los hombres la miraban con deseo aunque tuviera tan corta edad.

Sashenka trataba de mantenerse al marjen de todo lo que se hablaba y decía de ella.

A los doce años ya se había convertido en toda una señorita y había conocido el amor por primera vez.

El hijo de la modista, de catorce años, tambien se había fijado en la joven Sashenka y la había conquistado.

'Sashenka, quiero que te cases conmigo.' Le había dicho un día el.

'Pero eso es imposible, no te dejaran casarte con alguien como yo con un padre borracho y sin una madre para guiarme.'

'Sashenka, eso no importa, mi madre te aprecia, y mi padre hace todo lo que mi madre le pida. No habra ningún empedimento.'

A los doce años Sashenka era muy joven para casarse, pero el chico le prometio esperarla hasta que tuviera mas edad.

'Te prometo que voy a hablar con mi padre para que venga hablar con los tuyos.' Sashenka le había prometido al chico.

Los años pasarón y Sashenka ya era una chica de quince años, lista para casarse con el amor de su vida.

Despues de tanto rogarle a su padre, por fin dejo el alcohol el suficiente tiempo como para ir a hablar con los padres del muchacho.

'Sashenka y Yefim se quieren y quisiera que dejaran a mi hija casarse con su hijo. Yo se que yo no he sido el mejor padre, pero mi esposa, Yekaterina fue una madre amorosa y buena y Sashenka saco todo de ella.'

'Lo sabemos y apreciamos a Sashenka, pero no estamos seguros de que queramos que nuestro hijo se una a Sashenka.'

Despues de tantos obstaculos el día que Sashenka había estado esperando por dos largos años por fin estaba a punto de cumplirse, pero ese día jamas llegaría.

Una noche despues de salir de su trabajo fue ultrajada por varios hombres.

Esa noche su vida como la conocía había acabado.

Yefim la seguía amando, el ultrajo no le importo, pero a sus padres si. Desde que Sashenka se había convertido en toda una señorita se oían habladurías de la gente de que a Sashenka le gustaba provocar a los hombres, y despues de la noticia de su ultrajo, Sashenka ya no valía nada.

Los padres de Yefim cancelarón todos los planes de boda, y Sashenka fue despedida. Despues se descubrio que su padre debía un dinero y se lo habían cobrado con la virginidad y reputación de Sashenka.

'Sashenka, habla conmigo.' Le rogaba Yefim, pero Sashenka estaba destruída.

Yefim seguía insitiendo, pero Sashenka estaba muy dolida y sabía que si se marchaba con el destruíría no solo la vida de el, pero la de su familia de ella.

'Yefim, te amo, y siempre te amare.' Fuerón sus ultimas palabras a su primer gran amor antes de marcharse a buscar su destino.

Ese destino la llevo al burdel de Uliana, el lugar donde encontro una vez mas al amor y al desamor.

'Uliana, y ella quien es?' llego preguntando un chico de cabellos rubios un buen día.

'Ella es Sashenka, y acaba de llegar.'

Ese fue el día que Sashenka conocio a Elestrat.

'Y de donde la conseguiste, es muy linda.'


	16. Chapter 16

"Entonces te contare algo, querida…" le susurro Arkadiy a Sashenka.

Anna miraba a lo lejos a Sashenka reír y se preguntaba si reía de verdad o solo era una fachada para no pensar en Alexei.

De repente Anna vio como Sashenka se safo de Arkadiy.

"Que!" exclamo Sashenka.

"Esos son los rumores que se oyen por ahi, querida."

Sashenka sonrio.

"Arkadiy, me lo estas poniendo en bandeja de plata, por que? Que quieres?"

Arkadiy le devolvio la misma sonrisa, "Sashenka que crees que es lo que quiero?"

"Esta bien, se que lo deje muy abandnado y que me merezco el castigo, y con lo que me acaba de decir, hasta creo que se lo merece."

"Entonces, empezamos?" pregunto Arakadiy, lamiendose los labios.

"Subamos."

Anna surpervisaba todas las funciones de la casa, y ponía orden a los clientes que se querían pasar de la raya. Aunque Anna fuera una prostituta, era bastante respetada por los hombres que visitaban los burdeles y casi siempre la ayudaban con los clientes menos refinados.

"Que pasa Anna, hay alguien que le este faltando al respeto a alguna chica?" le pregunto un viejo cliente.

"No pasa nada, Dmitiri, sigue disfrutando tu noche."

"Sabes Anna, aqui les hacen falta mas muchachas. Esa niña es linda, pero parece que siempre trae ganas de llorar, es mas he oído de los otros que siempre llora cuando se la llevan a la cama…"

"Bueno, puede que sea cierto, pero a los hombres les gusta eso, si no no fuera tan concurrida." Le contesto Anna.

"Es cierto, pero hacen falta mas caras nuevas, ya que ustedes no se dan a basto."

"Hablare con Sashenka, es cierto que necesitamos mas ayuda."

"Y Anna, te podre llavar a la cama a ti?" le pregunto Dmitri.

"No lo se, ya estoy muy vieja para la mayoría de los hombres que vienen aqui. Yo ya no les intereso, asi que no se si en realidad quieras hacer eso."

"Anna, Anna, eres bella, y quien no quisiera llevarte a la cama, de todas las chicas, tu eres la mas experimentada."

"Por no llamarme vieja, eh?"

"Para nada Anna, siempre he tenido curiosidad por ti."

Era cierto, Anna había perdido terreno en la casa, los clientes prefiriendo la agresividad de Kharenka, la inocencia de Ninushka o la belleza de Sashenka, pero eso a Anna no le importaba mucho. Habido nacido y crecido en el mundo de la prostitución, Anna sabía que la vida de una prostituta no era muy larga ni prolifica, y al menos de que ella pudiera comprar su libertad y poner su propio burdel, a los treinta años acababa su carrera. Anna ya había llegado a la edad limite, la unica razón por la cual no andaba mendigando por las calles era porque Sashenka no era una dueña de burdel como las otras, y dos porque Anna era mas que una simple prostituta.

Anna se había ganado el respeto de muchas personas a lo largo de su carrera como prostituta y había sabido mantener esas relaciones, haciendola casi un miembro de la sociedad en comun.

Arkadiy siempre era rudo en la cama, pero esta vez lo fue mas.

Sashenka tenía mas de un mes que no trabajaba, y Arkadiy no era el primer cliente que le hubiera gustado a Sashenka.

Al final de esa agotadora jornada, Sashenka solo quería dormir.

"Sashenka, el baño esta listo." Le dijo Anna a traves de la puerta.

"Ugh, Anna estoy tan cansada…"

Anna abrio la puerta para encontrarse con una Sashenka desnuda y bañada en sudor y otras cosas.

"Creo que no tienes opción, no despues de como te desgasato Arkadyi." Le dijo Anna, ayudandola a pararse de la cama.

"Anna…estoy cansada."

"Lo se, no se que estabas pensando cuando te acostaste con Arkadyi. Ya sabes lo rudo que es."

"Lo se, y ese no era el plan, pero me esta cobrando el mes pasado muy caro, ademas…"

"Ademas que? Sashenka?"

"Anna, ayudame a llegar al baño, necesito relajarme, pensar, y prepararme para esta noche…"

"Perdón que te lo diga Sashenka, pero sabes que no puedes pasar toda la noche con Arkadyi hoy, verdad?"

"Lo se, va a ser una larga noche…" dijo Sashenka bostezeando.

"Que tratos hiciste con Arkadyi?"

"Ningún trato, solo me dio información sobre Elestrat."

"No Sashenka, debiste haber dejado a Elestrat en el pasado, para que traerlo de nuevo?"

"Porque Anna, soy una prostituta, una mujer que vende su cuerpo para darle placer a hombres hambrientos que por una vez en su vida quiere que alguien mas sufra por lo menos algo de lo que he sufrido yo!"

Anna no dijo nada, sabía muy bien el tipo de vida que Sashenka había tenido y sabía que Elestrat se merecía por lo menos un poco de incomodidad en su vida, algo que Arkadyi le iba a dar a Sashenka a cambio de su cuerpo.

"Que te dijo ese hombre?"

"No fue lo que me dijo, si no lo que me ofrecio. Arkadyi es un hombre respetado, tiene poder,y me ofrecio ese poder para humillar a Elestrat, y le voy a tomar la palabra."

"A cambio de que, exactamente?"

"Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea a cambio de tener este placer." Un fuego frío ardía en los azules ojos de Sashenka. Era tanta su certeza, que Anna no tuvo nada mas que decirle. Si ya lo había decido,no iba haber nada en el mundo que la hiciese cambiar de opinión. "Si me pide que me case con el, me casaría sin pensarlo dos veces."

Anna sacudio la cabeza, "Y que pasa con los sentimientos que tienes hacia Alexei?"

De momento, los ojos de Sashenka dejarón ver sorpresa al recordar al chico que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir. "Alexei no va a regresar, y aunque lo hiciera, no tengo el derecho de amarrarlo a alguien como yo. El todavía tiene un futuro, el mío hace mucho tiempo que dejo de existir. Lo único que me queda en esta vida es tener el placer de ver destruído a uno de los hombres que me acabo de destruir la vida."

Anna jamas había oído a Sashenka hablar con tanto resentimiento, pero desde que Arkadyi le había prometido las armas para incomodar a Elestrat, algo en Sashenka había despertado.

"Y puedes confiar en Arkadyi?"

"Si una cosa he aprendido de esta vida,es que jamas se puede confiar en las palabras de un hombre cuando esta en tu cama, pero Arkadyi no tiene nada que perder y es lo suficientemente torcido para hallar la humillacíon de otro divertido."

"Bueno Sashenka, estare a tu lado pase lo que pase."

"Ya no me puede pasar mas de lo que ya me ha pasado."

Anna dejo a Sashenka sola mientras se bañaba. Algo en Sashenka había muerto para dejar pasar el resentimiento que se había mantenido oculto siempre.

Esa noche Arkadyi llego con mas noticias de las que Sasheka esperaba.

"Preciosa, mi mujer se esta muriendo." Su voz no discernaba sentimiento alguno.

"Y no le duele?" Sashenka tuvo que preguntar.

"Ay muchacha, en ese matrimonio nunca huvo amor ni nada. Por fin sere libre."

"Bueno pues, me alegro por usted."

"Sashenka, Sashenka, me parece que me evades, por que?"

"No lo evado, que le hace pensar eso?"

"Te acuerdas lo que te dije la otra noche? Que si no estuviera casado me casaría contigo sin pensarlo?"

"Pero eso solo era una broma, no?"

"Yo no bromeo asi. Me gustas y ahora sere libre."

"Si pero yo sigo siendo una prostituta."

"Nunca me ha importado lo que diga la gente y tu me gustas. Ya te conozco en la cama y se que somos compatibles. Entonces, aceptaras mi propuesta?"

Sashenka nunca se imagino que Arkadyi hablara en serio ni mucho menos que existiera la posibilidad de que eso pasara, y ahora que estaba pasando, Sashenka no sabía que contestar.

"Eh…primero lo una vez me he ilusionado con una promesa de matrimonio que nunca paso, asi que hasta no ver pruebas concretas,no puedo responder."

"Si que te han convertido en toda una cínica. Te ayudare a destruir a Elestrat,pero con la condicion de que aceptaras mi propuesta cuando hayas conseguido tu objetivo."

Sashenka sabía que si aceptaba la condición de Arkadyi, no tendría oportunidad alguna de vivir su sueño con Alexei, pero tambien sabía que si no aceptaba perdería la oportunidad de vengar un sueño truncado y el favor de alguien poderoso.

"Me dejara pensarlo, por lo menos?"

"No debería,pero para que veas que estoy hablando en serio, te dare esta noche para que lo pienses."

Sashenka sonrio, "Gracias, aunque ya estoy casi segura de lo que respondere."

"Me da gusto oír eso."

Esa noche Arkadyi se la dio libre y alejo a cualquier persona que quisiera pasar el rato con ella. "Esta es tu noche para pensar."

Y pensar hizo. La noche entera. Y a la siguiente noche,ya tenía su respuesta.

Una prostituta no nacía para ser feliz y amar, nacía para servir y solo para eso. Jamas sería feliz, y si dejaba pasar esa oportunidad, perderia la unica oportunidad de vengar las humillaciones sufridas.

"Acepto. Nos casaremos en cuanto Elestrat me pida de rodillas que lo perdone."

"Asi se habla muchacha."


End file.
